


The Way You Make Me Feel

by osa_atsuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sibling Incest, Soft Atsumu, Soft Osamu, merch, onigiri miya shenanigans, twins in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osa_atsuu/pseuds/osa_atsuu
Summary: Atsumu reflects on his relationship with Osamu, and softness ensues!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inarizakinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarizakinky/gifts).



> This is a lovely gift for the amazing inarizakinky!! I hope you like it, I had so much fun writing it!! Please enjoy soft twins in love!!
> 
> Disclaimer: if you don't like it, just look away!!! 
> 
> (Disclaimer #2, I don't know if pro athletes actually have so much merch, but I decide not to care lmao)

Ever since he could remember, everything was always a competition in the Miya household. Pretty much anything could be turned into one, whether it be something big or small, the twin's fiery passion and devotion to their goals made it near impossible to just have a neutral thing between them.

From who bought the best christmas gifts, to who could run the fastest to the school entrance, to who made the most service aces in their matches, to who could be the _happiest_ , competitiveness was everywhere.

It evolved along with them as they grew older and their relationship deepened. When Atsumu first confessed, when they came back home from their graduation, they'd both cried from relief of having their feelings returned (something neither of them thought possible at first), but Osamu had later admitted that he had also been planning to confess soon, and that he'd been fussed out that Atsumu had beat him to it.

But all in all, it's truly something that Atsumu is used to, something that he enjoys being a part of with his brother. A lot of people often thought that Osamu was quieter and more well manered than him (whatever the hell that meant— honestly, just because Osamu wasn't as loud as him, didn't mean that he wasn't as much of a prick) but they were wrong.

Osamu just did things a bit differently than Atsumu. He thought differently, acted differently, and expressed himself differently, even though all of it was pretty subtle. He's pretty sure that only those who really know Osamu can notice those kinds of things.

But he was as intense and passionate as Atsumu in his own unique way.

But Osamu wasn't the same as he'd been in high school. Neither was Atsumu, for that matter; he prided himself on the impressive growth he had since then. His teamates actually liked him, he had friends now that genuinely enjoyed his company (friends! He still has a hard time believing it sometimes) and he thought more before saying things. He was more _caring_ , and he loved to see the face of people who knew him briefly in high school getting to know him now and being pleasantly surprised.

Osamu, for his part, smiled a lot more now, a change that Atsumu had been elated to see. He guessed that with his twin doing something he loved with his whole heart, and learning to open up more about his own needs and emotions, it really showed on him. It was easier to make him laugh these days, and the blonde loved to make lame jokes and act silly just to hear Osamu's beautiful laugh.

Though come to think of it, Osamu made him laugh 10 times more at least. From tickle wars to weird dad jokes, Atsumu was often found wheezing and trying to catch his breath when they were together (especially on their dates). And, he has to admit he loves it.

"Hey!!"

Atsumu jumps, startled at the loud shout. He blinks a few times, looking around, and notices that he almost just crashed into an elderly lady and a little boy. 

"Oh, I'm... I'm really sorry," he apologizes sheepishly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts that he had really lost sight of his surroundings.

"Just watch where you're going, next time," she answers in a huffy, annoyed voice.

He scoffs, reajusting his jacket, and goes back to walking. Sure, he was in the wrong, but no need to be so _rude_. Even he didn't snap at random people like this, and he wasn't exactly known for being the most tactful man on this earth. He was only a few minutes away from his destination anyways, so it didn't really matter. 

In fact, he can even see the Onigiri Miya sign from afar, pulling a smile from his lips. He starts walking a little faster, humming under his breath happily. He hasn't seen Osamu in over a week, and he misses his brother/boyfriend.

 _Brother/boyfriend_. Even after 7 years of being together officially (between them of course), he still feels as giddy as the first few days.

He's finally arrived, smiling brightly before yanking the door open with enthusiasm. He stops a moment to take in the cozy, homey atmosphere, the smell of cooked rice and meats floating in the air. 

There's not a lot of clients right now, since it's almost closing time. That's one of the reasons Atsumu loves coming in at this hour, because then the other employees are already gone, and Osamu doesn't have to be in the front so much since there's almost no one, AND he can go make out with him in the backstore.

Atsumu looks around, and easily spots his brother at the register, nodding along what an old couple in front of him are saying as they pay for their onigiri. He waits until they're both gone, before walking towards Osamu with a big smile and outstretched arms.

"Hey, Samu! I'm finally here! D'ya miss me?"

Osamu smiles softly at him, opening his arms back to welcome Atsumu in them. "You wish, ya doofus. How was practice today?"

Atsumu glances at the man sitting at the far corner of the store. He's not looking at them in any way, being absorbed in reading his newspaper, so Atsumu decides fuck it, and places a little kiss at the corner of Osamu's mouth. 

Osamu's eyes widen a bit, but he quickly gains his composure back, and lets his hands glide down his brother's back, resting them right on his ass. 

Very subtle.

"T'was good! Omi-Omi was being extra stingy though, kept making weird faces after spiking the ball." He stops, mulling this over, before shrugging and nuzzling back against his twin. "I think it's because he's mad that he's gonna have to come to the team outing tomorrow."

"Uh. Can't please them all, I guess."

"So true! And anyways, captain said he was gonna pay for everything so like, I don't see what he's complaining about."

Osamu chuckles, hand squeezing a bit on his ass, making Atsumu shudder. "Wow, trying to pass on free food? Clearly he's not—"

A loud noise makes them jump, breaking out of their embrace. The last costumer had just stood up, chair raking on the floor as he folds up his newspaper and picks up his things. 

"Uh," Atsumu mumbles, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm gonna—"

"Just go wait for me in the backstore, it won't be long."

Atsumu nods, leaving Osamu to deal with the man as he heads back into Onigiri Miya's kitchen. It's so dann immaculate, and he has to admire his brother once again for his sense of organisation and cleanliness. He heads to Osamu's minuscule office, the tiny room only being used for when his twin needs to do paperwork.

He enters, opening the light, wanting to just slouch on the seat until Osamu comes back and they can finally make out, or even better, maybe have sex in the office? He's always wanted to try that, but had never actually found the right time for it.

His eyes roam around the room, and... Wait. He blinks a few times, rubbing his face to make sure he's seeing correctly, but nothing changes. There, on the desk, sits multiple boxes with various content, but not any content.

It's all merch. MSBY merch. Not just that, but specifically **_Atsumu's merch_**. There's plushies, acrylics, some (ok there is a LOT) prints of him, magazine covers, keychains... Atsumu gets closer, taking another look in disbelief. There's even, mixed in with all the merch, some old pictures of Osamu and him when they were younger, when they were teenagers, and a few more recent ones that they took over the years.

Why on earth does Osamu have all this?

"Tsum? The guy finally left, and I put the closing sign, so I'm just gonna count the register, do a last check up and then we can go home..."

Atsumu turns at hearing his brother's voice, holding a picture they had taken when they'd gone on a date at an aquarium.

"Samu, what's all this?" he asks, gesturing vaguely at the boxes. He's a bit confused at everything, and it must really show when Osamu looks back at him with a bemused expression on his own face.

"Uh... Your merch?"

"But why do you have all that? I mean... Why buy all this when you, ya know... Have the actual me?"

Osamu looks at the boxes, then back at him, a small smile on his lips. "That's actually not for the appartment. It's for the store."

"What? Here, you mean?"

"Yeah!" He nods, excited. "I've been meaning to redo some of the decoration for a while, and I thought, what better way to bring more clients in than to show off who my twin is?"

Atsumu stares at Osamu, at a loss for words. He doesn't know what to feel; he's flattered that Osamu really seems 100% convinced that the mere act of hanging pictures of him in his restaurant will bring him more clients, but he's also _embarrassed_ because all that merch is expensive as fuck and he can't just—

"Samu!! You can't just... Spend thousands of yens on merch of me to put in your store, the store you worked so hard on, with the intention of literally making a _me_ themed decor, without telling me! That's— It's..."

Atsumu stops talking, feeling his face get warmer and probably very red. It's just. How can Osamu not see how domestic, how romantic it all seems? He can't be that dense. And while Atsumu really really loves romantic gestures from his twin, he doesn't think that the walls of Onigiri Miya is the right place.

The cook raises an eyebrow, looking at him with an amused smile on his lips. "So what, you can be proud of me and recommend the restaurant to anyone who's willing to listen to you for 5 minutes, but I can't be proud of you and expose your stuff around?"

Atsumu closes his mouth, red blooming even more on his cheeks and ears and even his neck. He may be loud and boisterous but honestly, it doesn't take a lot for Osamu to make him weak in the knees.

Osamu places a gentle hand on Atsumu's arm, pulling him closer until their bodies are flush together. He looks at him right in the eyes and he has such a gentle, loving gaze that Atsumu can feel his heart starting to beat like crazy.

"Tsum, babe... I'm so proud of you, y'know? You worked so hard to get where you are now and I want others to see it too," he say, brushing his hand on his twin's cheek soflty. "I love you so much."

Atsumu gulps, eyes getting wet with unshed tears as he leans his face into Osamu's loving touch, hands trembling a bit. He feels... So many things at once, things that some years ago he'd never ever thought he could hear from Osamu.

And yet here he is, standing in his own store that he started from scratch, supporting him like no one else could, and candidly telling him things he thought were mere dreams a while ago. 

He's touched, and emotional, but he'd never say it out loud; he doesn't have to though, judging by the knowing smile his twin gives him as he wraps his arms around him to pull him into a hug.

"Samu, I.... I love you too..."

He just whispered it so low that he's not sure the other even heard him, and he's about to say it again, but Osamu smiles so brightly then that it stops him dead in his track.

"C'mere Tsumu," Osamu chuckles, putting a hand on the back of his neck to pull him close.

Osamu presses his lips on his, and Atsumu lets out a small moan. It's been so long since the last time he was able to kiss his twin like this, and he's missed it so much.

His brother is so gentle, mouth moving slowly. Atsumu kisses back hungrily, his own arms wrapping around Osamu's neck. His lips are so soft, and he just feels—

_At home. Loved. Cherished. Cared for._

The cook lets his hands wander a bit, rubbing up and down his body, settling on the small of his back right before his ass and Atsumu just Wants so much. But then, Osamu pulls back to catch his breath, and Atsumu heaves a little. It was such a chaste kiss and yet somehow his legs are all wobbly, but then again he's pretty needy these days.

"Wanna go home? We could..." Osamu lifts his eyebrows suggestively, a smirk dancing on his lips, "Continue this there."

Atsumu nods numbly, reajusting his jacket im a feeble attempt to appear put together. "I... I'll help you with the cleaning, you can go count the cash...."

Later, as they're walking back home together in comfortable silence, their hands subtly brushing against the other's, Atsumu gets lost in thought again.

Everything with them _was_ a competition. Keyword is was. He doesn't know when it changed, changed to something less of intense rivalry and more of just being happy with the other's successes while chasing their own. He doesn't know, but he also doesn't care.

All that he does know is that he's proud of Osamu, and that his brother is proud of him in return. And that no matter how it is with Osamu, he'll always be there to take what his twin's willing to give, and to offer him the world in return.

" _ **I love you so much...**_ _"_

  



End file.
